Before the Storm
by sonicdisney
Summary: There is silence at the moment, though none expect it to last. There will be days in the future in which many will fight, but for now they laugh and talk as if nothing has changed. For the Japanese Birth by Sleep anniversary.


**For the Japanese anniversary of **_**Birth by Sleep**_**. This fic takes place either during the gap between **_**Dream Drop Distance **_**and KH III, or during the very beginning of KH III when the exposition is being given.**

**SPOILERS FOR: **_**Dream Drop Distance **_**and **_**Birth by Sleep**_**.**

_XxXxXxXxXx_

"Deal me in."

"…Why are we playing cards?"

"Nostalgia. You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm not a child!"

"Your behavior suggests otherwise."

"Professor, I—"

"_Hush_. Someone pick something before I declare this the afternoon where we play _my _game. You have ten seconds."

"Rummy," Aeleus suggested as Even began to tap out the seconds with one finger.

"We don't have any," Dilan pointed out, already shuffling the cards.

"Don't have any _what_?"

"Any to drink," he clarified. "We don't have any."

There was a long pause before Aeleus laughed and Even scowled, the latter insisting, "It wasn't funny when _he _said it, and it isn't particularly funny now."

The corners of Dilan's mouth quirked slightly in a grin. "Nonsense. It's always the time to reference old jokes."

"If they were even halfway _decent_, then perhaps it would be the time."

"Decent jokes are overused," Dilan argued. "Terrible puns are far superior."

Ienzo cut in, looking at the two men oddly. "You may all _claim_ to be sober, however…"

"Just because you don't understand us, does not mean we don't speak."

Even groaned. "That was a terrible story and even _you _thought so," he complained, adding, "Ansem always told it better, anyway."

"What did Master Ansem tell?"

"Not master anymore," Aeleus corrected in a practiced way, going on, "It was before your time, I believe; you probably don't want to know."

"He _doesn't_," Even insisted. "Ugh, I still say that thing was enough to give someone nightmares. That one _line_."

"I think you're exaggerating."

Dilan snorted. "He always exaggerates."

"I know for a fact that Braig wrote it just to horrify our English teacher," Even went on. "He told it to Ansem hoping for a similar reaction."

"And wasn't _he _disappointed. From the way Braig was raving about it, I thought he had written a horror novel."

"As if Braig was capable of writing such a thing," Ienzo muttered.

"Before you get started on that again," Dilan spoke up, brandishing the card deck in one hand. "Might we start the game?"

"What game were we playing again? I've nearly forgotten, what with all of the memories that everyone seems to understand. Other than me, of course, as you all met quite a bit earlier."

"_Ask _next time, if you want to know so much."

"Apparently actually beginning would be too much to ask."

"_Apparently_ I find myself forced to agree. Should've expected it by now."

_1.6._

"Aw, don't be so gloomy, Saïx!" Xigbar exclaimed, clapping the halfway catatonic berserker on the back. "Don't you know it's bad for morale? What if the newbies get wind of your sulking? We'd have a bunch of wannabe—"

He was a bit startled when Saïx suddenly spoke. "Silence, Xigbar. Surely you have more important jobs than…than this." The steady monotone never wavered, even when his eyes gave hints of the dazed confusion the new members expressed.

"Tired? Can't blame you, I guess. Considering all those mind games the Boss's tryin' out on you." Xigbar shook his head in disappointment, grinning all the while. "Sad, really. The new crew's still getting' back on their feet, _you're _kinda broken from that idiot friend of yours. Be a bit _sadder_ if I wasn't left picking up all the slack."

"You should pick it up then," Saïx murmured, his voice quieting as the brief energy faded like the setting of the moon. "We're falling behind."

"Right you are." Xigbar sighed. "Major bummer, that."

"…Yes."

"Man, can't _anybody _hold on a conversation around here? Xehanort really needs to work at getting you and the zombies through Transition already…"

_1.6._

"_Hey, Ansem! You won't believe this, but me 'n Even just—"_

"_Master, I had nothing to do with Braig's plan to soak those women to the bone. Really, I promise that I would never—"_

"_How could you do that without cheating? I've played this game a hundred times and I've never seen—"_

"_Of course I know how. It's simple, actually, if you just—"_

"_There are others? I believe I've seen some of them, but what do they—"_

Ansem remembered little moments, even now. While he was now so similar to the very data he had devoted his life to studying, he could call on the long ago sounds of young men (and one child) daring to try more. Not everything should have been begun, of course, but some…

They had made advancements, in the days before. They had improved life for some and had taken hold of their supposed 'limitations'.

And then there was the man who was hardly aware of the limitations and their existence, the one who held many secrets that he didn't even know himself. This man—or rather, a form of him—was in command now. _He _was leading the charge.

This was what the Lights would be dealing with. This was the foe that would soon rise at the head of a great war. Once the calm was over, this storm would rage.

_XxXxXxXxXx_

**Ienzo calling Even 'Professor' is borrowed from Raberba girl, and was used in her fic **_**Ice Thaws, Illusion Scatters**_**.**


End file.
